<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crashing On Your Couch For A Week Cause I'm Legally Dead by Tigerdog25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499601">Crashing On Your Couch For A Week Cause I'm Legally Dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerdog25/pseuds/Tigerdog25'>Tigerdog25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Evan's got powers that aren't explained very well, Connor dies for like five minutes, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerdog25/pseuds/Tigerdog25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You good magic boy?”</p><p>“Magic boy?”</p><p>“Well you magiced me back to life didn’t ya?”</p><p>Magiced, that wasn’t even a word, since when was Connor Murphy so goofy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crashing On Your Couch For A Week Cause I'm Legally Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my Sincerely Us gift for unoriginalurl77</p><p>It's not amazing, but I think it turned out alright</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So maybe Evan Hansen had a bit more than just a (figurative) green thumb, but that’s not Jared’s business now was it? But apparently, Mister Family Friend suddenly feels the need to get involved with his personal life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jared, it’s just some plants and stuff, it’s not that important” That may or may not have been a lie. But again, that’s not Jared’s business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have fucking superpowers! How is that not important?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because…it’s not”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do it again!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evan sighed, this is part of why he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>prefer</span>
  </em>
  <span> if people didn’t know. Because of this....and also government experimenting on him and such but if it gets to that point there’s plenty of trees in the forest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he did as Jared asked, hoping it would appease him and he could go home soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Several hours later Jared had finally gotten bored, and he then just had to make the journey home...in the dark...nothing good ever happened at this hour. He had a feeling he knew how this was gonna end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, how he hated being right was his first thought upon seeing someone on a bench in the park (a shortcut to home) not moving...then quickly realizing how fucked up that thought was and ran up to do something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed them off the bench and carefully placed them on the ground directly under the light, it would be easier to do that way, he then proceeded to press his hand against them in order to figure out what exactly had caused their death so he could fix it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until halfway through the process that he realized he knew this kid...oh sweet fuck. You would think having done this before it would be easier, but thoughts quickly sprung up about how terrifying it would have been had anyone else found this body, the likely grieving family as well, some of which he’d seen before, which really didn’t help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now is not the time Evan, dead body you gotta fix and all that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was at this moment he realized that Connor Murphy, who about two minutes ago had been dead, was now staring right at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...god?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?! No!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So then some guy...with flowers in his hair...is touching me...in a park...in the dark...while I was unconscious”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“THAT IS NOT WHAT IS HAPPENING!!!” The questioning look caused him to continue on his spiral “Well, technically it is, but I didn’t do anything to you I swear I was just like making sure you were okay and stuff, you know basic li-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a headache the size of the times square Christmas tree please stop”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They just sorta sat there in awkward silence for a bit after that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So like” Connor said after a bit “Why are you in the park in the dark? Which sounds like a children’s book but I’m getting off track”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know just a...late night walk in the darkness, maybe let it consume me, standard teenager things”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sad to tell you this buddy but the darkness cannot, in fact, consume people, I’ve tried, it didn’t work”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well shit, now what am I gonna do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not die I guess”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Terrifying thought that”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait a second…” Connor turned over to look at the empty container still laying on the bench.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was gonna be a long night</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>After Connor had finished screaming, he insisted that since Evan brought him back from the dead he was going to be staying at his house because he didn’t wanna argue with his parents with a headache. Evan didn’t have enough self-esteem to argue back very much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your house is really...quiet” Connor observed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s strange”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You good magic boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Magic boy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well you magiced me back to life didn’t ya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magiced, that wasn’t even a word, since when was Connor Murphy so goofy? He could feel flowers growing in response to all this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...I guess?” He prayed Connor wouldn’t notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! So that’s why you’ve got flowers up there!” Aaaand his prayers weren’t answered “Let me guess it was brought on by my, dashing good looks!” it was obvious Connor didn’t believe a word of that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s ridiculous” Except it wasn’t sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you just call me ugly?” Connor was laughing, it was a great sound really.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re discovering the secrets of the wild Evan Hansen, famed cryptid”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I’m a cryptid so are you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then we’re both cryptids!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night continued on like that, it was nice</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why hello there, who are you?” Evan looked over to see Connor had discovered his plush elephant. Connor quickly noticed the look of horror Evan had “You should meet Protector Dog! He’s my stuffed dog!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve still got a stuffed animal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>A</em>
  </b>
  <span> stuffed animal? I have more than you could ever count! Now, what’s this little guy’s name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Its Trunksly”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because trees?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Connor, because trees”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm....lets take him for a walk!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wh-what?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bet he hasn’t felt that good old night air on him in a while has he? So let’s take him for a walk!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But...what if someone sees us?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyone who’s out at this hour is way too high out of their mind to give a shit! Now come on!” Connor then proceeded to scoop up Trunksly and run off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! That’s my kid your running off with!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then you better hurry up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk was...interesting to say the least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could die from rabies or something!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, because so many people die of rabid duck attacks every year” Connor took Evan’s annoyed grumbling as an answer “Hey, can’t have our son get stolen and drowned by a duck now can I?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our son?” was it even necessary to say that flowers grew in response to that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I don’t recall marrying you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guess I’ll just have to win you over with my stunning good looks” and just like that they fell back into the pattern they’d developed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evan smirked “The only thing stunning about your looks is the duck feathers in your hair”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those are still there!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to my world”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>